Love Your Enemy
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: It really pisses them off. Traven. TrevorxRaven. One-shot. AU.


**Love Your Enemy**

Traven; One-shot

* * *

I slammed my fist into the plaster wall. A shot of pain spread through my fingers, but if fit in nicely with the mood. I was angry and that was it; nothing else. Everyone laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world for somebody to want me. Stupid Trevor Mitchell has to ruin a perfectly good day.

I had expressed to Becky, and to Becky only, that I was excited that I had a date tonight with the mysterious boy on Benson Hill. I met him a few nights ago on Halloween. He was tall; at least five foot, ten inches with long, whispy dark hair that barely brushed his shoulders. He was rather slender and pale, as if he didn't eat much food, let alone go outside for more than five minutes at a time, but he did have lengthy, elegant fingers that were soft to the touch, or so I imagine.

The thing is I have only spoken to him twice and each time I felt an immediate attraction. The way his lips moved disgruntled me while his voice and eyes hypnotized and aroused me to no end. You would think that would be a good thing. Apparently Trevor does not agree.

I slammed my fist against the wall again from the recent memory. I remember it like it was yesterday; even though it happened a few moments ago...

He came up to me witht the sexiest smirk on his face; sprawled loosely across his lips as if to lure me in. I only glanced at him weirdly before turning my attention back to my sandwich. It was filled with pickles, mayonaise, cream cheese, and McDonald's french fries. Billy Boy accidentally switched our lunches this morning, which is the only reason why I dare attempt to eat this type of sandwich.

Sooner then I knew it Trevor snatched the sandwich out of hands and took a big bite out of it where I was about to put my mouth. He tried to look at me with a sexy, cocky grin as he chewed, but failed miserably from the awfully bad taste that he had forced into his mouth. A grimace quickly took control over his face as he spat the concoction onto the too thin napkin on Becky's lunch tray.

"That was gross," he announced, flexing his tongue about as if to do so would get rid of the awful taste.

"You're gross," I retorted at him with ease. It was not my wittiest, I'll admit, but it gave me a moment of silence that I so clearly needed.

"You're only saying that to hide your wanting of me," Trevor said and prodded on. "You may think I'm gross, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked."

I rolled my eyes at the irritatingly cute wink that followed. I gasped and said sarcastically, "Am I that transparent?" before continueing deadpan. "I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."

Trevor smiled and said knowingly, "I knew you would come around."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fuck off before I kick your ass."

I looked at his smile wearily. It looked way too tempting to be safe. "That's okay Raven, I like a girl who can whip me into shape. They _are _more appealing when they're fiesty, you know. They have been told to give the bedroom a little more... _spice_."

At this point his smile was _way _too close to my disappearing one. His aqua eyes filled with something I didn't recognize ever being in them. The green orbs' vision flitted to my black lips before looking up and catching my sight, that was lingering on his.

He put one hand over mine, testing waters I'm sure, and when I did not push him away, like I should have, his dazzling smile grew. His face inched a bit closer and I closed my eyes for the kiss I was expecting. I even puckered my lips a bit until I heard a snicker. I cracked one eye open to find everyone looking at me and before I knew it an earthquake of laughter hit me. The aftermath was worse when Matt and even_ Becky_ had joined in. So much for a best friend.

So what I did next was run out to the hallway and slammed my fist into the plaster wall with all my might and all because of Trevor Mitchell. That pompous brat. I cannot believe his parents would create such a mutated, disfunctional offspring. Yet, he probably whispers that same thing to the nearest girl whenever I pass. That would explain why there is always a squeal or giggle when I pass him by. The nerve of some people around here.

I hit my first against the same spot many times, each one getting less forceful than the next until my fist was just resting against the wall, my breath becoming normal along with my pulse. That was true until something touched my shoulder and I immediately tensed up. I whipped my head around to see not Becky or Matt, but Trevor Mitchell.

My face scrunched up in disgust and I brushed his hand away with one stiff movement.

"What do you want?" I coolly demanded. "To humiliate me further? Or would you rather me go into the cafeteria and make a bigger ass of myself?"

"Look, you did that all by yourself. So don't go blaming your social leprosy on other poeple that tend to be ahead of you in looks _and _life, okay?" Trevor commented in the same icey tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a snob. Not to mention a total pig. I saw you foaming at the mouth for Samantha Colliver in third period biology yesterday. Your eyes were _glued _to her boobs. They aren't even real, you know."

"I was looking at you, stupid." With that sentence our eyes went wide, especially Trevor's. But instead of the cockiness or smug glint that used to show up in his eyes there was an extra thick layer of fear. He was actually scared of my reaction to that sentence.

I was looking at you, stupid... It had a nice ring to it, besides the name calling, but Trevor's just an ass that way. There was not that much I could do about it that. But I could possibly use this to my advantage for once.

"What were you looking at?" I asked, my forehead crinkling for a realistic effect.

"Uh, uhm... your br- I MEAN your... hair," Trevor commented lamely. "D-Did you get it cut?"

No.

"Yeah, do you like it?" I asked stepping closer to him.

Trevor visibly gulped. "Uh, yeah. It's pretty cool."

"Do you want to run your fingers through it? Because I'm not quite sure if it's too thick or too thin. Could you help me decide?" I asked wtih as much innocence as I could muster.

Without a word Trevor reached out with his right hand. I held my breath as he brushed some away from my face, trailing his fingers though my hair. When he reached the tip all he did was begin to twirl it slowly, not even looking directly at me.

"Well?" I asked a bit breathless from his touch and sudden change in attitude.

"It's perfect," he said to me. This time his eyes were on me and they were piercing. I could barely endure the smoldering look that his green orbs held.

Or at least until they closed, as his lips landed perfectly on mine. His finger was still wrapped in my piece of hair and there was still a good five to six inches between us. Except a moment later our positions were rearranged once again. Suddenly our bodies were touching and molding into each other as he gripping onto my hair with one hand and the fabric around my lower back with the other. My hands were no longer loosely at my sides, but now one was up his shirt, feeling his toned body, while the other traced the outline of his jaw. Our tongues mingeld and he pulled my head closer, deepening the kiss as our breath became dense and warm against the others.

When we finally separated for a quick breath I felt him lean into me, as if he needed me to be there to enjoy this while it lasted because it just may very well never happen again. But I it wanted to and I wanted it to _bad_.

So I kissed him again and again and it seemed like forever until the bell rang. Even then I did not want to give him and his lips up. Sure, he was my enemy, but there's a thin line between love and hate, and I may just be tripping over it face first into love.

He pushed me away slowly, savoring our possible final kiss or so I imagined. He looked frustrated and I was feeling the same exact emotion.

"Why are you so tempting?" he mused in an annoyed voice.

"It comes with the package," I said with a wink, but my heart really wasn't in it.

Trevor rolled his eyes. His beautiful eyes. "You are full of it."

"If by 'it' you mean 'unlimited sexiness' and 'total hottness' then you are very much correct."

"Something like that," Trevor said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

We were silent for a moment as people passed. We were no longer touching but merely standing like normal people talking with no romantic relations; it was real depressing, to be honest.

Trevor let out a groan. "What are we doing? We freaking hate each other. Why were we just kissing?"

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess you're my new boy toy then."

"I am no one's _boy toy_," Trevor growled, clearly not picking up on the hidden sarcasm.

"Okay then... I guess you're my new boyfriend," I suggested, trying to appear nonchalant like before, but really I was about to explode with remorse and the anxiety that followed shortly after.

"Wait. Separate or together?" Trevor asked, looking concerned.

"I was kind of hoping for together, but if you don't agree I could hardly blame you. I mean, who wants to go out with a _Monster Girl_?" I spat at the words, suddenly ashamed at the unflattering nickname that was put upon me a few years ago by the very person I wanted most to be with.

"I would," Trevor confessed quietly.

My eyes snapped up to his and I gasped a little. Now he was looking down at his feet and I could see a faint blush under his marvelous soccer tan.

"Aww... Trevor," I cooed quietly. "You really would?"

"Yeah," he said a bit more confidently this time and gave me a small smile. He shuffled a foot towards mine and I decided to touch his lips with mine again for a moment. It was sweet and sensual and to think - I could do that whenever I want! Suddenly Trevor Mitchell wasn't my enemy, but my lover. Who would have thunk it?- Certianly not me; that's for sure. But any way you slice it; he is mine now and I am his. All I could hope for is that one day he grows a set of fangs.

But until then I will keep him as he is - sexy as hell and _all _mine :).

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys. What 's up? Okay, so I got this out of the way. It's been this little story I've wanted to do and let's face it - who doesn't like Trevor and Raven together? It's certainly not my favorite one that I've written but the dialogue is pretty good I would imagine, but maybe I'm just the author so I have to say that ;D. But if you did like or you just like the Traven / TrevorxRaven pairing in general you can scoot on over to my account or just the _Vampire Kisses_ archive and you can find two of my other ones: _B L A C K O U T_; a one-shot; and _The Change Within_; a soon to be multi-chapter story.)**

**(Another A/N: But anyways... thanks for reading and leave me a review if you want. I accept anonymous ones and such so I'll be excited if anyone does. Thank you! :))**


End file.
